This invention relates to a device which provides a means for self-tailing a conventional winch drum utilized for the hauling in of flexible line (or rope) and particularly, but not limited to, those utilized on recreational sailing vessels. These conventional winches are generally comprised of a drum section which is free to rotate and/or may be forcefully rotated, generally utilizing a winch handle, in the clockwise direction, but are restricted from rotation in the counterclockwise direction. In conventional operation, a line directed from the load to be hauled in is generally led through a fairlead or other guide to the winch drum about which several clockwise turns are taken. The line is generally hauled in manually, whereupon the drum rotates freely in the clockwise direction, until such time that the load increases to the point at which the drum must be forcefully rotated in the clockwise direction. During the forceful turning of the drum, a relatively smaller tension than the load to be hauled in must be maintained on the free end of the line such that frictional forces are developed between the turns of the line and the drum. These frictional forces cause the line to be hauled in as the drum is forcefully turned. The maintenance of the relatively smaller tension on the free end of the line while the line is hauled in by the winch drum is generally referred to as "tailing."
Heretofore, several devices have been developed to provide an automatic or "self-tailing" capability for the conventional winch drum. Several such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,730,483; 3,968,953; 3,985,340; and 4,026,525. Associated with each of the previously developed devices have been certain disadvantages or limitations. These are most generally characterized as limitations to a particular type, weave, or size of line; a tendency to provide a tailing tension of such excessive magnitude so as to damage or break the line; or a design which requires the self-tailing mechanism to be manufactured integral with or be mounted in physical contact with and directly utilize the motion of the conventional winch drum for proper and intended operation. In addition, the rotational speed at which the line left the winch drum and entered the previous self-tailing devices was required to be identical. In many cases, whereas the devices are operationally successful, expense due to the replacement of existing conventional winch drums with a new device of complicated design renders the utilization of such devices impractical.
Therefore, among the objects of the present invention are to provide a device for the self-tailing of a conventional winch drum which is simpler in its general configuration and provides increased versatility in its operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means of self-tailing a conventional winch drum which will operate smoothly and efficiently with a wide variety of line types, weaves or sizes while assuring proper tailing tension.
Another more specific object of the invention is to provide a means for self-tailing a conventional winch drum which is comprised of a relatively small number of parts that are easy to assemble and maintain and do not require the self-tailing mechanism to be manufactured integral with or be mounted in physical contact with and directly utilize the motion of the conventional winch drum for proper and intended operation. In addition, the rotational speed at which the line leaves the winch drum will be independent of the speed at which the line enters the self-tailing device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a means of self-tailing a conventional winch drum that is particularly well adapted for ease and economy of manufacture.